forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Palarandusk
| nicknames = | home = Sword Mountains, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = | race = Gold dragon | class = | sex = Male | age = Great wyrm | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | challenge35 = 36 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Palarandusk, known as the Unseen Protector, and previously the Sun Dragon, was a male gold dragon who lived in the Sword Mountains on the Sword Coast North. He was a great wyrm in the late 14 century DR. Each time he killed, he wept. He watched over the village of Ieirithymbul, regarding its gnome inhabitants as his children. He had prevented the invasion of the Clan Forgebar dwarves three times. He preferred to use an invisible and inaudible form so that he could not be detected, but spent his time watching the gnomes and making sure they came to no harm. He was particularly interested in eavesdropping if gnomes were talking about their personal views or opinions. Palarandusk's secrecy led to Volo misinterpreting his true form, and the renowned dragon expert Velsaert from Baldur's Gate being unaware of his existence, but Elminster was aware of his identity. Description In his old age, Palarandusk still had bright eyes, but his scales were cracked with age and his jaw had turned white. Personality Although he kept himself hidden wherever possible, for fear of being hunted, Palarandusk would have liked to be able to live an unmasked existence and yearned to be respected as a major power on the Sword Coast North, as he once had been. He had no interest in accruing a huge personal wealth, but had collected some treasures, mostly those holding aesthetic value, but some useful for trade with humanoids, and had stashed them in remote caves in the Sword Mountains. He had an interest in philosophy and morality and collected a number of writings on the subjects. He used to enjoy speaking to elves and dwarves about their outlooks and personal views. He developed a system of personal beliefs during his long life, and was slow to change them. He believed that the natural environment should be protected from harm, and that prey should be killed only for food, not for enjoyment. Palarandusk was completely dedicated to protecting his chosen settlement, Ieirithymbul. Abilities Due to the magical effects in operation on his body, he had no need to sleep. Combat Palarandusk would only reveal himself when it was absolutely necessary. He could not attack or use magic in his invisible form, but this was only a semi-solid state and if he passed through any living creature, it would cause him damage, and the creature would experience nausea. He did throw boulders from the mountains at his foes. He was able to wield powerful magic and, because of his age, he knew many spells from thousands of years earlier that have been largely forgotten as of 1374 DR. He hated the idea of employing traps or ambushes, or any other form of premeditation where combat was concerned. History Palarandusk was on Faerûn before the founding of Netheril, circa , and hunted wyverns on the Sword Coast North. He was enslaved by the Netherese sorcerer Mileirigath in Netheril's early history, and used as a test subject for the spells of Mileirigath and his apprentices. He remained in captivity until the fall of Netheril in , when he seized as many spellbooks as he could before fleeing. Under the name "the Sun Dragon", he protected Neverwinter several times, from orc hordes and from the Moonshaes. The Sun Dragon remained a well-known hero in Neverwinter as of 1374 DR, and some humans were even known to pray to him. As he continued to age, the threat of challenges from younger, more able dragons increased, to the point where he was forced into hiding, rather than accept one of these challenges, lose it, and leave Neverwinter and its surroundings unprotected. He particularly feared the Arcane Brotherhood, worrying that they would enslave him, like what had happened to him before. Palarandusk (in human form) purchased a mansion southeast of Neverwinter and used it as a personal library and a place where he could study his spellbooks. A band of adventurers later destroyed the house using magic, while Palarandusk was still in it. Although he managed to escape, his body was badly injured and was only held together with magic. It was after this that Palarandusk created a new physical form for himself, enabling him to transform into his invisible, inaudible state. It was also due to the injuries sustained during this attack that Palarandusk decided he was no longer fit to defend Neverwinter. He spent some time traveling the Sword Coast but found that most of it was unrecognizable compared to how he remembered it during his youth, and he felt that his true purpose was to be a guardian. He wanted to be close to a large community, but all those in the area were human cities, and after his previous experiences, he did not want to get too close to human magic. He eventually settled in the Sword Mountains, fairly near to the human city of Waterdeep, and chose to watch over the gnome village of Ieirithymbul. In , Palarandusk prevented Rauragh's orc horde from the Sword Mountains from attacking Waterdeep. He was also responsible for killing Cult of the Dragon wizard Radiglar (known as the "Worm-tamer") and destroyed Koroaver's Raiders, preventing them from creating a Zhentarim mining stronghold. Palarandusk was keen to keep his identity concealed, but a few wizards sought him out in order to trade magic. He generally gave them only a brief audience, but one wizard from Neverwinter gave him a magical rod whose powers he could drain to boost his own. By the late 14 century DR, he had long since drained all the magic from the rod. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Gold dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Sorcerers